


The Death of Horde Prime (Transformers AU X She-Ra)

by AutobotLok



Category: She-R, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Rage, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutobotLok/pseuds/AutobotLok
Summary: I wanted to vent my frustration towards Horde Prime.The story takes place following the end of many of the Cybertronian wars, and at the beginning of the great upgrade. Optimus and Megatron possess spychanger-like bodies that resemble their generation 2 gobot toys but with the powers of the spychangers from (RID2001/Car Robots)And be aware this is the first content I have ever uploaded to this site.
Kudos: 5





	The Death of Horde Prime (Transformers AU X She-Ra)

Megatron looked upon the creature with disgust. It was something about the way it spoke, the way it’s vacant eyes stared back at him. The shape of it’s face, those strange protrusions on its head. This went beyond the disregard for humans that Megatron once had. This was something that made his very spark itch.

“Alien vessel, you are in Horde space, please identify and state your business.”

“This is Megatron, commander of the Cybertronian Interdimensional Alliance.” He remembered the words of his dearest friend. Slowly. “We are not from this part of the universe… please… excuse our intrusion. We are searching for a dangerous group of wanted criminals.”

Megatron transmitted the image of several alien creatures, among them a five faced creature.

The creature glanced at a screen for only a few seconds and then it seemed to spasm as though it was sick, but then quickly straightened up to look at Megatron with eyes that held a faint glow.

“No such creatures exist within my horde empire. We have eliminated such criminals by purifying the universe.”

“Nevertheless I would like to check, perhaps I could share information with your commanding officer.”

The alien cut him off. “We can share information in person. I would be more than welcome to have you aboard. I can show you my ship and you can show me yours.”

Megatron rolled his optics. “We have no time for such pleasantries. Please understand these criminals present a danger to your universe and must be stopped before they cause irreparable damage!”

“You seem to underestimate my Horde army. Perhaps I should give you a demonstration. Glory to the Horde.”

On the right viewscreen, Megatron could she ships mobilizing on his location.

“Very well.” Megatron punched the command console and killed the video feed. “Trypticon, activate cloaking device. We’re done here.”

The ship responded in a deep, tired voice. “Megatron, scanners are picking up a cybertronian signature from within the Horde flagship.”

“Alive or dead?”

“Unknown, commander.”

Megatron smiled with glee. “Then perhaps we should find out.”

\---

The interior of the ship was vast, empty and lifeless. Optimus was geared up to thwart the greatest defense systems known to Cybertron, but all he had found was empty intersecting corridors.

His sensors picked up footsteps approaching the corner of a corridor, with blinding speed he shot up at the ceiling and began to activate his stealth circuitry, phasing through the ceiling until his body was hidden and then hiding his exposed head using the invisibility augments pioneered by mirage.

His robot body stood completely still as he watched the two beings approach. They wore all white and deep hoods which hid green eyes. They were not entirely mechanical or organic. They walked on in silence, not even greeting another pair that made their way past.

Optimus dropped down to the ground, his sensor detecting the presence of another Cybertronian nearby. He stood motionless as a shiny silver-clad robot emerged from the wall. His face was known all too well to Prime.

“Prime”

“Megatron”

“Once again we meet on the battlefield, once again as... allies.” Megatron and optimus reached out and shook hands, putting both of them at ease.

“I hope to Primus that this does not become another one of our battlefields. Any sign of the Quintessons?” Optimus continued listening for any Horde personnel nearby.

“None yes, but that doesn’t put me at ease. You saw Trypticon’s findings did you not?”

“I did. We both know what this could mean.”

“Then let there be no further delay. I’ve narrowed the signal down to an area not far from here.”

Using their joint powers of density manipulation, they phased through the walls, guiding each other through the dark void of the wall’s interior.

Optimus Prime stayed close to Megatron as they passed through the wall. His mind focused on the signal emanating from within the horde ship. Most of the universes they had searched had no Cybertron. In those that did they expected to find enemies, or peaceful versions of their civilisation that should never know conflict that they had. In all cases it was best to keep their distance, or else complicate their mission.

They emerged in a room whose walls were lined with artifacts, weapons, pieces of art, much like those from civilisations that had met with the old Cybertronian galactic empires. But these did not draw the attention of the two in the room. In the corner, the shards of a broken crystal were floating in the air.

Megatron and Optimus approached slowly. The former Decepticon was so in awe, so afraid of such a sight that he could come no closer. Only the hands of Prime drew forward. He probed the crystals for life as one does a dying animal but they fell lifelessly to the ground.

\---

Optimus Prime was silent on their way to the leader of the Horde. Once he had agreed with Megatron on a plan, there were no words left. It was rather bizarre them being escorted by soldiers half their size. 

Megatron distracted himself by talking to their “captors”, all beings of the same species and body type. All as lifeless as the walls around them. They had bound their hands in perhaps the strongest material they had. Megatron and Optimus had to make sure not to easily break it.

“Tell me, servant of the Horde, who is your leader?”

Not even stopping to look at him, the Horde soldier explained “Our leader is Horde Prime, he has purified us and made us whole again. He has saved us, just as he will save you.”

“Prime… he cannot be a Prime.”

The horde soldier did not respond.

They were taken to a large and vacant room with a vast empty pit surrounding a central platform.

The creature in the centre turned around to reveal a grotesque asymmetrical face. Megatron tried to hide his disgust.

Horde Prime disconnected himself from his machines and stood up, but he was still only half the size of the still standing cybertronians.

“Megatron, we’ve met. I’m glad you decided to take up my offer, we will discuss your ship eventually. Who is your friend here? Care to introduce yourself?”

“Horde Prime… I am Optimus Prime. You have met my kind before.” Optimus set his optics squarely on the face of Horde Prime.

“I think I have… but I don’t remember. I’ve conquered many thousands of planets over the years. It’s easy to lose track of these things.” Horde Prime said while staring directly at Optimus and Megatron.

“I assure you Horde Prime, you would remember a race such as ours, perhaps in your universe they were a peaceful race. Their leader would have been called a prime as well.”  
“I do apologise... Optimus but I do not recall...”

Optimus Prime broke loose from his bonds and stepped forward. “Perhaps I can jog your memory.” He cast the crystal fragments at Horde Prime. “These may look like a crystal to you, but they once held the wisdom of an entire race, now they are fragments.”

Megatron, now loose from his bonds, tossed the guards into the abyss and sent a message back to his ship.

“Fragments only a true prime can read!” Optimus Prime reached for Horde Prime’s neck. “And if you were really a prime, you would know that they were a peaceful race, they did not know war!” He tossed Horde Prime at his viewscreen covering the creature in shattered glass. 

“You’re going to wish they were still here, now you must deal with their counterparts who had known hardship, war chaos.” Optimus Prime walked up to him, stepping on his leg. “Just how many living beings have you destroyed? Or are you so sick of a creature that you can’t remember that either?”

Horde Prime’s body writhed in pain. Optimus Prime pushed his foot further into the ground, causing cracks to appear below. “And to top it off you call yourself a prime, the most sacred of titles. Crimes such as yours are so heinous there does not exist such a punishment. Megatron and I will have to… improvise.”

“I am Horde…“ Was all he could get out before Prime’s hand closed tightly around his mouth.

“Megatron. I have need of your skill to dispose of this creature. I can only think of one way.” Prime tossed Horde at Megatron’s feet. 

“Horde Prime,” Megatron paused, ”no Optimus is correct ,a prime is a title that is earned and besides this will be much easier than killing a prime. Tell me, how old are you.”

“Horde Prime’s armies have persisted for a 1000 years and they will persist for years longer, this affrontary will not go unpunished, you… you.. Are you even listening to me?”

“Oh yes Horde, I am listening.” But most of Megatron’s attention was drawn towards a small dot of blackness appearing before him, slowly growing larger. ”Optimus, how long ago were you a thousand years old?” Optimus smiled underneath his faceplate. “Megatron, that was perhaps 30 million years ago.”

The tiny hint of blackness grew into a small orb of darkness and continued to grow. “Since you’re only a thousand years old, you probably haven’t worked out how to harness the power of anti-matter. Observe” A great rip in the fabric of time and space appeared before Horde. It formed into a black hole perfect for Horde. It sucked in the light around it, making the room darker and the room grew silent as it sucked in the sound.

Optimus Prime lifted him again and slowly inched his body into the anti-matter, it sucked all sound including the screams of Horde. Optimus Prime watched his agony and his entire body was obliterated by the anti-matter.

He walked back to Megatron and the portal was closed.

Megatron added “You did what had to be done.”

Optimus Prime looked upon their entrance, and did not move. Not even when the Horde’s of Horde’s army approached the entrance. 

One Horde soldier at the front stepped forward. “Fools, you think you can destroy me? The Horde’s power is infinite.”

Optimus took no notice. “I’ve had enough of this Megatron.”

“As have I, Prime. Trypticon, transform.” Not even a second after he had finished speaking, a huge hole was ripped into the side of the Horde’s flagship as Trypticon tore through it. The atmosphere in the ship was sucked out, sending the unprepared Horde soldiers hurtling into space. 

“How foolish they were to pressurise their own ship. Shall we finish them Prime?”

“Not me Megatron. I will return to my ship.”

“Resume the search for the quintessons?”

“No, first I must mourn. I will remember them. Not because they were at peace, but because they never knew war.”

“Let me join you Prime.”

He reached under Prime’s shoulder and lifted him up. “No one should have to carry the death of an entire race on their own. I shall mourn with you.”


End file.
